The Phoenix Breeders
by darrien
Summary: Select the Memory from the shelves of the Ministry and Magic and enter into the tale of the Founders of Hogwarts


Disclaimer: character and usual staff are not mine.

------------------

Prologue: The following story is a recompilation of memories from the Founders era that depict how Hogwarts was created

The Memory code names contain first the initials of the owner and next the individual code and order.

------------------

Enter the Pensieve with the memory from the dusty shelves:

MEMORY AZ45AS

The Circle of Druids opened and the next person came forward.The Circle closed around him.The man in the middle had whiting long hair, was wearing a tartan cloak and holding a travelling stick.On his side a phoenix was perched.

A Druid stepped to the front and read off a piece of Parchment" Union of Druids hearing number ZX205.Subject: Wulfric Dumbledore"

Wulfric moved uneasily irritating his phoenix.The reader continued." The subject is registered to own a phoenix farm in northern Hogsmeade by the name of The Order of the Phoenix. Correct?"

Wulfric nodded and answered" Yes, it has belonged to my family for many years and now is under my charge being the oldest member of the family" He coldn't think what could be wrong with the farm. Had they discovered what they really were up to? and if they had, shouldn't they support him instead of making his task even harder?

The reader stepped back and one of the older Druids came forward and spoke firmly:

"Wulfric Dubledore,as you may know the Circle of Druids has triggered a campaign to hide magic from the vision of Muggles"

"Why?" Blurted Wulfric too quickly and probably too unpolitely

"Because" The Elder Druid said" Multiple incidents have arisen upon the chasing of Wizards and Druids all over the World, and now remain very small communities that practise magic openely, The Egiptians, The Persians , us and small Asian communities."

Dubledore, somehow relieved by the fact that nothing was really wrong decided to cooperate and asked what to do.

Immedeately a piece of parchment appeared floating in the air

Wulfric picked it and read. "Charms to apply upon Type B Magic Locations(Farms, Breedhouses and Mining sites"

and followed a couple of charms.

The Druid spoke as if he had read Wulfric's mind." A Druid will accompany you if you are unable to set those charms youreself and the parchemnt must be destroed immedeately after the placing of those charms for security reasons.

Wulfric thanked them and left followed by a Druid by the name of Ravenclaw appointed worldlessly by the Elder Druid out of the circle to aid Wulfric. The Circle reopened to let them out and prepared for the next hearing.

END OF MEMORY AZ45AS

Memory RR06AS:

Wulfric extracted a gold stone from his pocket and flicked it with his wand.Ravencalw understood this to be a portkey and she touched it.

In a swirl of wind they appeared in a big fenced field.The phoenix on Wulfric lifted and flew towards a building in the centre of the lands.The entrance post read "Dumbledore Family Phoenix Farm"

"We will have to start taking that off"Ravenclaw said.

Wulfric jumped aside surprised, he didn't expect her to be a woman.

"What is youre name?"Wulfric asked ignoring her previous indication

"Rowena Ravencalw" She said lowering her hood revealing a dark haired young pretty face.She smiled and begun setting the enchantments and almost immedeately three wizards portkeyed around her menacingly lifting their wands.Wulfric calmed them down and explained what she was doing there but Ravenclaw still eyed the wands nervously.The men presented themselves

"Horatio Dumbledore"

"Rodolphus Wood"

"Godric Griffyndor"

Horatio portkeyed away wile the other two remained still around the door. Wood conjured a Secrecy Sensor and pointed it at Ravenclaw.

"Is it a Secrecy Sensor?"Ravenclaw asked"Ive heard about them"

"you have?"Asked Godric astonished, but of course she belonged to the Circle of Druids, so she must know, they discussed that and other similar matters as the enchantments took effect over the Farm.

Ravenclaw was about to leave but a nearby tree creaked and fell in front of them. All of them immedeately took out their wands, Godric took out a long ruby embroided sword aswell. The four of them looked a t the forest were it came from, ready to spell whatever was there.The oment was becoming very tense but was broken by sudden 4 conjunctivitis Charms shot high up.The receiver of the charms fell blinded and writhed on the floor trying to bite.

"A Basilisk?" asked Ravenclaw surprised "Why has a Basilisk attacked you?"

Wulfric was about to answer but instead he shouted

"Dont kill it!" as Godric had jumped on it and slashed it.Too late it was already dead. The three men argued

"Why did you kill it?" asked Dumbledore

"It is a Basilisk! what should I do to it? tickle it?"

"We should have questioned him"Wood suggested and Dumbledore agreed.

"What should we do with her," Godric said to change the subject pointing at Ravencalw "She has seen too much"

The other two seemed to agree

"Stupefy"

END OF MEMORY RR06AS


End file.
